


We were both young,we were both stupid

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, ny life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam and Blaine is the time of the long-awaited visit to NY. Kurt has small “surprises” for Blaine. How Anderson will take the substantial changes in the figure of his beloved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were both young,we were both stupid

**Author's Note:**

> reaction fic of 5x05 (aka death of half a fandom because of shirtless! Colfer).

“We acted crazy,that what lovers do”

"Hey, heres the voice of Sam Evans. At the moment I can’t answer, and if you are Penny, I’ll call you back definitely. As for the others, I’m not so sure! … Leave a message after the beep "

* beep *

"Sam, I’m Blaine. You better find yourself on the porch of your house and with the bags made! I’m coming to get you, or you forgot that today we have to leave for New York? MOVE! "

Blaine had always comparable to a hyperactive puppy, but today was definitely exaggerating. This is the first thing Sam thinked about, when he opened his eyes to see who had decided to break his sleep so blessed, and had left that attacked the answering machine to sleep some more.

Blaine, on the other hand, when he was called Sam was already practically in front of the door of his house, and now he was honking like a madman.

Too much noise, to be 7 in the morning, Sam thought.

"Hey Dude , explain to me what’s the hurry ? we don’t have the flight until 9.00 am and 7.30 am ! You better take me to the Lima bean , before I get the insane idea to beat you .. " said Sam, as he entered the car.

” Good morning to you too ,but no, the coffee and the muffins are there ! We are already late! The audit will be very long , I already know , ” Blaine said , in the throes of an attack of super -excitation 

” How much sugar you put in your coffee this morning? ” Sam asked

” Only two lumps , why? ” Asked the dark one, not understanding what he meant .

The trip to the airport was unusually quiet . Sam tried to sleep again , and Blaine did nothing but think about how many ways he made it clear to him how much he had missed Kurt . Already, the excuse of the visit was to look around and find some accommodation for when it was time for them to move , but Blaine could think of only one thing: KURT , KURT ,KURT AND AGAIN .

He not seen him for more than a month since exactly had returned to Lima for the funeral of Finn . Not exactly a pleasant situation anyway.

In addition, Kurt had told him not about one, but two big surprises and Blaine , who had the curiosity of a child of 5 years, coulden’t wait to find out what it was .

”Sam , Sammy ! WE ARRIVED ! ” Shouted as gently as possible Blaine.

" Are you crazy ?! MY GABLE ! " Whined the blonde .

A little more than 30 minutes later, they were already on board , with Blaine diden’t want to stand still , and Sam coulden’t help but think it would be a long journey .

************************************************************************************

" So Kurt believes that we come for dinner?" Sam asked , for the umpteenth time , not understanding why Blaine had to lie about that.

" Yes, so we can make a surprise ," he said , releasing her suitcase in front of the door of the building where there was the apartment that Kurt shared with Santana and Rachel .

It was just past lunch time ,and Blaine was no longer in the bow tie with emotion. He just hoped to find someone at home. Luckily, he hear the sound of a shower , and two women laughing .

”It must be Santana and his new girlfriend ” thought Blaine

”Just take it easy , don’t want there to discover” Blaine said , whispering .

" Yes, but why whisper ? We are still in the street ! " Sam asked .

Blaine was definitely the most awkward spie of the world, Sam was sure.

As soon as they arrived outside the door, Blaine could not help but leave a nervous giggle , knowing that most likely would not hold up at the sight of his perfect boyfriend. Sam seemed to read his thought.

" Don’t worry, if you pass out , you ‘ll get it ," said fact .

The sound of three knocks at the door , brought Blaine to reality. Yes, He was going to review the love of his life after so long. Sometimes, truly seemed that this school year was infinite .

” … Yeah! Rachel , I tell you they come for dinner , Blaine told me ” he heard the angelic voice of his boyfriend beyond the heavy door .

That door has finally given way to the equally angelic vision of a Kurt Hummel, still in his pajamas , surprised and amused at the same time to see his Blaine ,with a face more surprised that he had ever seen .

” Blaine ! Sam ! What the hell are you doing here ? We was waiting you for dinner! ” Kurt said .

”I know Hummel , forget it. Someone coulden’t wait to see you! ” he yawned and said the blond .

”Damm Rachel! I owe you $ 5 ! “Kurt said , laughing.

” What’d I tell you ? ” Rachel scream from her bed ” I had heard them in the street ,” she added , jumping down from the mattress and running literally in the arms of Blaine. The latter did not flinch that much, and continued undaunted to fix Kurt , as if he was the most beautiful thing he’ve ever seen , and indeed it was.

” NY ! Tremble ! The hobbit has come to town ! Hello mouth trout , you’re here too ! ” Santana said , leaving the bathroom , followed by a blonde who both Blaine and Sam had never seen . She showed up shyly.

” Hello , I’m Dani , Santana’s girlfriend ! It’s a pleasure to meet you , “she said , shaking hands with both.

For all the time , Blaine was silent , absorbed admiring the slender figure of her future husband , but for sure, if he had a sign of Las Vegas on the forehead, it would have said ” KISS ME KURT , PLEASE ! “

Kurt seemed the only one who noticed the imaginary sign that hung over his boyfriend, and didn’t pray in ’ fulfill that request.

”Mmm , this is news to me ,” said Blaine, once detached from Kurt .

" What do you mean ?," asked the latter , amused.

"The last time I kissed you there was no metal object on your tongue ! " Blaine said , with a look that was dripping with lust.

" Surprise ! I know! It’s horrible . In fact, I don’t ever put on ! But I wanted to surprise you , "said Hummel .

"Since you need to surprise me in that way? " Asked the dark .

" From what I wanted out of the monotony , I was getting boring ," said Kurt .

" Love, you will never be boring! However I like this news, it makes you more interesting! " Blaine answered

And the group of friends prepared to spend their first day together in the big apple .

************************************************************************************Kurt and Blaine were finally alone . Blaine was about to cry about that.

After dinner they were holed up in Kurt’s room , with looks more eager they had ever seen, one on the face of the other.

Kurt was the first to break the awkward silence , after daily skin routin

"So, how are things in Lima ," he asked , a bit ’ nervous .

The tongue piercing was a pleasant surprise for Blaine, and Kurt was happy, but what he will say about the tattoo completely non-sense on his back ?

"Hey , how about a bit ’ of cuddles? " Blaine asked , almost as if he was pleading . He really wanted to do much more than cuddles , but he thought " one thing at a time Anderson ! "

" Sure," Kurt said quickly , lying beside him on the bed.

They stood for a good 5 minutes just staring at the ceiling, hand in hand, when Kurt got into Blaine’s lap , and began to undress him.

" Cuddles finished ! And now, it’s time for a bit ’ of gymnastics , "said Hummel, in lascivious tone .

" I’ve always said that you read my mind ! " Blaine answered .

They diden’t not even have time to undress each other, that Blaine was prey to an attack of uncontrolled laughing, when he finally found himself in front of the marble , milky skin of the back of his future husband .

“ It’s got Beth Midler ?,” he asked , amused, reading the tattoo emblazoned on his milky white skin.

” Don’t laugh ! ” Kurt said , mock- offended .

”and this is always because you thought you were boring? ” Blaine asked

"Yeah, right! " Kurt answered .

"Hunny…. you’ll … never… be…. boring….. ever!" Blaine said , between kisses and the other, pouncing on the neck of the little Hummel " and … more …. I like it"

”You like it? ” Kurt asked in surprise .

" Yes, I have always had a passion for Adam Lavine . " He said , staring at him from above, while Kurt had already settled on his knees before him, and was unbuttoning his jeans .

" Now you just have to shower you with tattoos, but the first step is done ," he said laughing.

"Okay, now I want to see how my " chores " are with this thing implanted in my tongue ! " Kurt said , sounding provocative , finding the erection of Blaine already more than visible through the boxer .

And for the rest of the night, they did understand to each other how they had missed eachother and how much they could not wait to live together.


End file.
